


Sacrifices

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Elle - Freeform, F/F, I'm Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 33</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She always knew that people would die, that Mother’s monster would require its sacrifice. Maybe this wasn’t the way that she had planned it, but Laura was safe, and that was enough, even as she lay on the stone altar, holding the ancient sword in her hands. Would it be enough? It would have to be. There was no way that so many lives in one could be less than the separate parts of multiple mortals. No way that so much love and so much pain could translate to anything other than a happy ending when it was finally released. Convincing, delusional, she could be this and more, only had to be this for a few seconds longer as she worked up the courage to finally do it, be the hero, save the girl. Something that she should have done so long ago, but had only now realized was the only choice, had always been the only choice.

The steel was cold on her breast, but as she thrust down that fateful plunge, she didn’t feel it, didn’t feel anything excepting the ghostly echo of Laura’s kiss on her cheek.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this ended up a lot less painful than I expected, which I suppose is a reflection of just how much pain I intend on inflicting on people when I write.

She still checked, a fruitless endeavor, but one she refused to cease. Things were peaceful. Normal, if normal were even a word that could apply to a place like Silas, if a world could be normal without the most important part missing, a world that looked the same on the surface, but missing its core. It seemed almost impossible that she hadn’t realized it before, realized how important Carmilla was to her, that useless, beautiful, loving vampire that she had so hastily thrown aside. 

 

She missed her. Every second of every day she missed her presence, that feeling of home that came with her, their angry fights, the mugs of cocoa handed to her, the comforting hand stroking her hair as she woke up in a cold sweat from nightmares. 

 

A year. You’d think that it would be enough time to move on, change schools, change lives, put this all behind her. Of course she couldn’t. She was still here, everyone was still here, unable, unwilling to leave Silas. The danger had passed, a reassurance for all, they felt safe, invincible. All but a select few, a select two, two girls who walked hand in hand to check the spot, the last place that anyone had ever seen Carmilla, the last place that Carmilla had been more than a pile of gooey fluid in which lay a sword. Two girls that clung to each other as if they were the only things anchoring each other to the earth. 

 

“I miss her,” Laura confided, staring down at the altar with tears in her eyes.

 

“Me too.” Though they were barely more than a breath, Elle’s words were so familiar to Laura that she wouldn’t have heard them any clearer had she shouted them. “I have no right. I abandoned her, betrayed her even. I still do though. I could see the whole world, but I could never look at anything but her.

 

Laura turned to Elle, an almost smile on her face as she began the conversation that they had had a million times before. “Do you think she can see us? Right now?”

 

“Yeah,” Elle smiled back through her tears. “I think she’s looking down on us, and won’t look away until she’s back here standing next to us, and we can pretend that this was just a dream. A crazy bad dream.”

 

“Me too.”

Their interlocked hands pulled apart for only a second before they embraced, each nestling their faces into the other’s neck, each imagining that another pair of arms encircled them, holding them tightly and never letting them go.


End file.
